<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelter by Rando_Stigmatized_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943987">Shelter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando_Stigmatized_Writer/pseuds/Rando_Stigmatized_Writer'>Rando_Stigmatized_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Still feel stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando_Stigmatized_Writer/pseuds/Rando_Stigmatized_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Survivors of a Republic force take shelter from a storm before marching towards the LZ where evac awaits</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding shelter for the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't know what I'm doing. Planning on this being two chapters but haven't written out the second one and going off of my other fanfic, probably will take a while if it happens at all. If you read my other fanfic and were looking forward to a continuation, sorry for the disappointment. I don't think I'm going to be a very consistent writer. If I had to give a reason, would probably say I'm just not good or life has been happening. Used a bit (Not really) of Mando'a in this, will put any translation at the end. Thank you if you actually read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cannon felt as if he was walking underwater as he dragged his legs through the snow. Following his fellow brother and Jedi generals as they trekked through the quiet valley, he wondered when they would reach wherever they were headed. It felt as if they were marching for hours on end, with not a glimpse of life. A storm was coming their way and the generals had spotted a homestead from one end of the glen but Cannon hadn't seen any signs of civilization during their time in the silent valley, at least they weren't being hounded by seps. It didn't feel right, walking away from the droids that gunned the rest of his squad down, but at the end of the day, he was a corporal and he followed orders. Even if those orders were to turn and run.<br/>
Eventually as the sun began to slip below the mountains and the storm creeped ever closer, Cannon and the others finally came within eyeshot of the homestead. The place looked a little neglected in Cannon's mind. Still the Captain knocked and waited. No response, another knock. Again nothing. Yet another knock and still the quietness of the valley remains.<br/>
"Get the door open Rex, if someone was home, they'd have opened up by now" General Skywalker ordered. I slogged forward to help clear the place. The Captain drew his blaster and got the door open. Didn't even get three steps in before a blaster shoved against his head."Drop 'em" a feminine voice bit out. My carbine swinging to get a shot but they just shoved their blaster against the Captain again. "Woah woah easy!" Captain Rex yelled out. "Cannon!" Captain Rex barked but General Skywalker shoved past, lightsaber drawn. The inhabitant backed up out of the dark, light catching on their armor. "Jetii" The girl hissed. General Kenobi shuffled forward. "Apologies for my friend's rudeness." The girl didn't care for the general's words "What are you doing here, Jetii" "We need to stay here for now" General Skywalker responded but the mandalorian sneered. "What my friend meant to say was we were hoping you may be so kind as to let us take shelter from the storm" General Kenobi corrected. Her hand, still coiled around her pistol, tightened. Her gaze swept across us, contemplating. A sudden cry from above bringing a swift and brief break in the tension before her grip clenched, eyes snapping to the stairs behind her. "One night" she retorted "And you stay away from the second floor" she growled, eyes narrowed. "Of course" General Kenobi answered tactfully. The mandalorian backed away slowly, eyes watchful and guarded. Climbing the stairs three steps at a time until she disappeared upstairs. "Next time, do be more civil Anakin" "She aimed at us first" the general responded but General Kenobi simply looked at him and the conversation was over.<br/>
Not long later, she came back down and opened a hatch on the ground stating "It's cramped but at least the front door won't be a few feet away and you won't freeze. I'll come down in the morning, let you out, then you can leave" The generals thanked her and we clambered down into a storage area. "Cannon, try to get comms with command and see about extract tomorrow" the captain ordered. I nodded and set about trying to establish radio contact with the fleet in orbit. After almost a quarter hour, I reported "Sir, can't establish comms with the Resolute. Storm might be jamming the AO" "Well that's not good" General Skywalker quipped. The hatch opened, the mandalorian walking down part way. "You have food?" she asked, looking at me and the captain. "Uhh" "We're fine" Captain Rex responded "Do you perhaps have a radio we could use to contact our fleet so they can pick us up?" One of the generals asked. She stared at us "... My ship, it's out back" The generals gave their thanks. Both me and the captain stood up but she held up a hand. "I'd rather not leave both the jetii alone in here". Pointing at me, "Come on", and led me to a ship behind the house.<br/>
Though the storm had gotten worse, we managed to contact the Resolute. "This is CT-8652, Execute Battalion to the Resolute Do you copy" "This is the Resolute, we're receiving. What's your status, over?" "Four survivors including CT-7567, General Skywalker, and General Kenobi. Requesting evac, over." "Unable to send gunships for evac at this time. You'll have to wait until 0900 at the earliest." I paused. "Understood" "Sending coordinates for LZ now" I marked the coordinates and ended the transmission. We trudged through the snow back into the house and it's warmth. The mandalorian set to making herself a meal while I went back down to inform the generals. It was decided we would leave by 0700 for the LZ and started our sleep rotation. I took first watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Final Trek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CT-8652 'Cannon' along with Captain Rex and Jedi generals Obi Wan and Anakin must now make their way to the evac point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I didn't take a year again. Though it sure felt like it's been a year since I uploaded the first chapter. Yet again I write this when I should be sleeping. Um sorry if this disappoints, writing might've taken a dip if that's possible. Also didn't really do anything with the mandalorian I introduced so that was kinda pointless. Same with the kid I briefly brought up. I wish I knew what to do with them or that I didn't bring them up at all since nothing really happen with them though I suppose my lack of planning that out the whole way first could be blamed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was slow to rise as the captain went to wake up the generals. It was time to start heading out to the coordinates for evac. I checked my gear, making sure my DC-15S was in working order and the gas cartridge and power magazine were set. I wouldn't have the time to change the cartridge in the middle of a fight. As the generals got up I slowly opened the hatch leading to the ground floor. Once I confirmed there weren't any droids, I pushed out followed by the captain and Jedi. The mandalorian stared at us. "Thank you for letting us take shelter in your home, we'll be leaving before causing you anymore trouble" General Kenobi thanked her. I moved to the door opening it and stepping out.<br/>
I noticed the cold almost immediately, already sinking in. Yet we continued our trek off this planet and back onto the Resolute. I paused. How many in my platoon wouldn't be returning. Too many. And for what, a planet we didn't even retake. But I forced myself to keep marching, though my brothers may have died, there was still a war to fight. The sun crawled along the sky as we marched further down the valley trying to stay hidden in the minimal concealment the barren trees offered. The thick snow slowed us down considerably, still the generals thought we were making good time. There wasn't a heavy droid presence in the valley yet we still managed to stumble across Sep patrols. "Clanker patrol less than a hundred meters out, three o'clock" I called out before dropping half into the snow mounting my carbine on a small rock while Captain Rex crouched by a tree, the Jedi doing the same. "Cannon We get spotted, you take the B1s in the front. I'll handle the commander and the ones in the rear". "Understood Sir" I sighted in on the droids leading the patrol, ready to drop them should they spot us. The sound of the droids moving through is almost deafening. As the patrol passed by us, I lowered myself closer to the ground still keeping myself propped up against the rock so I could return fire. Luckily we remained undetected, after they were far away enough, we got up and continued. The valley was quiet bordering on complete and utter silence. So quiet I almost wished to be back in a firefight.<br/>
We had reached the LZ and I went about trying to get in contact with the Resolute to inform of our arrival. "CT-8652 Execute Battalion to the Resolute, We are at the designated LZ. How copy" .... "CT-8652 Execute Battalion to the Resolute, are you receiving?" ...... "Resolute to CT-8652, Receiving" A sigh of relief quietly slipped past my helmet. "Resolute, be advised. Survivors have arrived at the designated LZ and are standing by for evac. How copy?" "Good copy CT-8652. Gunship will arrive in approximately 10 minutes" "Understood. CT-8652 out" The captain gave a nod. "Dig in. We'll have to fight off any droids that come across us until the LAAT shows up" General Skywalker ordered. I set up behind two rocks facing the way we just came from. The captain roughly 10 meters to my left behind a small boulder. With less than 3 minutes, I finally heard the sound of droids getting close. Rex tilting his head forward showing that he heard as well. I did a quick check of the power magazine before propping up against the rocks. A squad of B1s emerged followed by a handful of B2s. With them heading straight towards us, I lined up my shot on the closest droids knowing that Rex would go for the squad leader. I squeezed my trigger watching the blaster bolt slam into a clanker's faceplate, dropping it instantly. I adjusted to the next target and watched my aim be true as they started returning fire. I managed to shoot a third droid before the B2s opened up on us forcing me to duck my head. While the Supers focused on me, the captain threw a droid popper knocking out the rest of the B1 squad. Then the generals pushed up to deal with the Supers. As General Skywalker sliced a B2 apart, the gunship arrived. I pushed out to it with the captain and pulled security as the generals got on. I clambered on after Rex and the LAAT took off.<br/>
I looked out at the still valley before me. While the generals bantered back and forth, I looked down at the shrinking valley and the frozen hills beyond. The valley entrance where my squad laid and the hills where the rest of the platoon remained. Over 6 percent of Execute battalion, and that wasn't even counting the casualties the other platoons or companies suffered. All for a frozen wasteland of a planet that still remained under CIS control.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, sorry if I disappoint. If not, glad to hear. Any advice you might want to give, feel free. Hope you have a good day</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jetii - Jedi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>